1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding device for shipping and the storage of a plurality of elongated pipes.
2. Prior Art
In those known cases in the prior art, a plurality of elongated pipes have been accumulated in a bundle and then tightly secured together with a steel wire or the like. This binding method has been widely adopted in the fields of transportation due to its relatively simple process. While on the other hand, there are some disadvantages that the elongated pipes are subjected to possible damages destroying protective coatings by direct contacting with the steel wire or the like. Moreover, since the bundle formed of a plurality of elongated pipes is encircled and tightened by a steel wire which contacts only with some localized or restricted surface portions of each of the outermost disposed elongated pipes, those pipes within the bundle may shift and the bundle is liable to crush or deformation during transportation or storage in a stacked condition, thus lacking a stable, safe and quick handling of the elongated pipes. Furthermore, in this conventional method, no counter-measures are provided for protecting each of the elongated pipes against bends or dents.